The Road Trip
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: El runs of, She meets a new friend on the way. She brings the new friend home what will the gang think. And the biggest question of all, Who is this new mystery Friend.!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:Still never going to own Stranger Things.

A/N:Okay I have gotten a few comments saying if English is my first laungage,Well it's not my first but it's probaly my favourite!

Again I know my punctuation isn't the best nor my grammar but just keep with me. Thank's xxxx!

Eleven's POV

I just stormed out I couldn't take it. They don't know what I have to go through, I mean I do feel bad but I just can't be around them right now. What if I hurt one of them,I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. It's not there fault or mine but they don't need to be around me, not now. All I knew for now I needed space and time by myself. I was trying to think where I should go maybe in a hotel or something.

But I couldn't stay in a hotel or get a taxi,because I had no money or food apart from a couple of Dollars. The only thing that I could probaly afford is Bus Fair. Maybe I could get a Bus into a City or a Town,I need somewhere nobody will find me till I want to be found.

I started picking up my pace, Soon enough a Bus Stop was in sight. I sighed a sigh of relief. I crossed the road nervously getting strange looks from some people. I shot them a stare and mumered "Mouth Breather's ". I reached the Bus Stop and quickly took out my money about people seeing. Just in case they try to rob it, I waited at the Bus Stop for what seemed like hours I kept yawning. That was no lie I was really tired. What didn't help people coming up to me and asking me "Are you okay Honey Are yah lost"

Once the Bus came I stood up and shook my coat. I wanted to be second last to get on the bus.

I waited until I stood up on the step, On the Bus and finally spoke.

"Em Hello can you tell me how much is a Childs Bus Fair to New York politely asked Eleven" "Ah 9 Dollars 50 cent said the Bus driver"

Oh crap I only have 8 dollars.

"Eh I only have 8 dollars said El nervously" "Well then kid you can't come on said The Bus Driver" "But but" "But but what get of the bus kid said the bus driver" "No it's fine II'l pay for him" "I'm a girl said Eleven" "Well either way here you go evil bus driver" "Yeh yeh take a seat upstairs said the bus driver"

El walked up the stairs looking down and up to see if Anyone had followed her.

"Here you can sit with me asked the girl" "Ah no thank's I'm good said El" "Well you know mysterious 8 dollar girl it's not very nice to say no to a girl who payed for you to get on the bus said the girl" "Ughh fine whined El" "So what's your name asked the girl" "Eleven whispered El" "Wait did you say Eleven as like the number asked the girl" "Yes whispered El" "Well anyway my name is Cara" "Cara said El" "Yep said Cara" "That's a pretty name said El" "Thanks said Cara flashing a smile" "How old are you asked El" "I'm 14 are you like 11 laughed Cara" "No I'm 13 said El" "Oh well, why are you here right now asked Cara" "It's a long story said El" "Hey it's 3 more hours till the city, I think we have time said Cara" "You wouldn't beleive me said El" "That's typical everyone says oh know you wouldn't beleive me,Well beleive me or not I'm a beleiver said Cara" "First things first how do I know your not going to tell anybody asked El" "You don't but if your story checks out well then I'll stay with you throughout your journey said Cara" "Check's out what do you mean by that asked El"

"Well call it a superpower I can tell when someones lying said Cara" "You have powers asked El" "Well no, But I can always tell one someones lying

said Cara" "Fine but here's a deal I am going home when I need to and besides why are you here shouldn't you be at home said El" "It's a long story said Cara" "Well do inlighten me said El" "I asked first so please go ahead said Cara"

Eleven's POV

I told her everything, From I have powers to Supernatural. But the weirdest part is she didn't seem shocked at all. Her expression stayed normal and she was acting like it was no big deal. She nodded at the end and smiled.

"Wow you are so normal and lucky" "Normal, Lucky your kidding me right said El" "No I'm not why would I asked Cara" "Well then, Let's hear your story asked El" "Okay here we go"

A/N: Hey, So what do yah think. I know a little hard to follow but cut me some slack I have good ideas but my grammar and punctuation sucks.

Leave your thoughts and ideas xxxxxxx, Everything and questions you have will be answered in farther chapters.


	2. The Finding

A/N:Hi again, I want to say thanks to my friend Aoife for this chapter.

And also thank you so much for the review's.

Please email me your ideas if you want my Email Ask in comments xxxxxx

Eleven's POV

I asked what was Cara's back story, All I could think to say was.

"Oh My god Cara, you poor thing said El" "Yeh but Come on It's not that bad said Cara" "Yeh your probaly right said El"

Eleven's POV

It's not that bad, are you actually kidding me. She got a abused by her Father and Siblings every day, She stole 500 hundred Dollars of her Mom. And she ran away, she's been on the run ever since.

I don't know what to do should I go back to Hawkins or what, maybe I could bring Cara with me.

Mike's Basement.

"Guys El's been gone a while, I'm getting worried said Max" "Ah know maybe El just needed space said Lucas" "Ah Lucas somewhat I agree with Max said Dustin" "Well Mike what do you think asked Will" "Of what asked Mike" "El gone missing said Max" "She's not back yet asked Mike" "No, where did you think she went asked Dustin" "I don't know maybe eating Eggos or something said Mike" "Well no she's not around the house, I just checked said Lucas" "Maybe we should inform Hopper said Mike" "Yeh I agree said Will" "Okay I'll call him now said Dustin"

Hopper's POV

I was about to light a cigar, When the phone rang.

"Hello asked Dustin" "Ah kid what's Wrong asked Hopper" "It's Eleven" "What about her kid asked Hopper" "She's missing screamed Dustin" "What do you mean screamed Hopper" "Well she stormed out and now she's gone said Dustin" "Well where did she go asked Hopper" "We don't know said Will butting in" "What you haven't looked for her yet asked Hopper" "Well we voted at the majorty voted, we tell you first said Dustin" "Wow well that's great and here I thought you where the smart one said Hopper" "Look stay clam, Where should we look first said Dustin" "Ah try Mirkwood said Hopper" "Okay where will you look asked Dustin" "I'm going to look at Hawkins Laboratory said Hopper" "Okay said Dustin"

A/N:So what do yah think, I know it's not the best chapter. But it had to come up. XXXXXXXXX.


End file.
